


I'm Sad And Listening To Alec Benjamin, Here You Go

by gxntlxgrxngx



Category: Original Work
Genre: ignore if desired, vent fic, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxntlxgrxngx/pseuds/gxntlxgrxngx
Summary: another little vent/drabble because im sad





	I'm Sad And Listening To Alec Benjamin, Here You Go

It seemed to be a dream land (no pun intended). The sky was sunny, and the clouds never seemed to be anything but fluffy and white. Neo thought he might have finally found it. The way he could be happy. Surrounding him was a group of people, all of which he had cared about at one point in his life. Some of them, the less recent and abandoned ones, were faded, like ghosts. And the people currently in his life were bright, vivid and smiling. 

 

Neo grinned to himself. He liked it here. He spent many days, and many nights there. He enjoyed his time with his friends, old and new, and he enjoyed lovely treats and meals. It seemed nothing could go wrong. He let himself feel his emotions like he hadn’t in years.  

 

But he woke one day with a start as thunder rolled above his little home. He scrambled to look out the window, met with the sight of the once beautiful sky now covered by heavy gray clouds. There were screams and wails coming from outside his door as though someone was upset. He raced to the door and threw it open. 

 

The crowd of his friends stood before him. Once vivid, they were now gray, faded like the people of his past. They were all crying, or angry, or both. Neo gulped. 

 

“There he is!” cried one of his friends. 

 

Neo stepped back. What was he supposed to do?

 

“How could you?” said the same friend as before. His white hair and dull eyes etched themselves into Neo’s memory. He had his arm around another boy, but Neo couldn’t make out who it was. It was someone he hadn’t talked to more than once. He was nothing but a blurry figure. 

 

“You’re so selfish!” called another. She was short and blonde with her arm wrapped around her girlfriend. “You should’ve come crawling back! Why didn’t you?” 

 

Neo stepped back. 

 

“I can’t believe you did that!” a teal haired boy called. He was taller than Neo, but not by much. “You made me sad! Do you think I deserve that? Is that all I am to you?” 

 

Neo blinked at the accusation. That was his best friend. How could he think Neo wanted him to be sad. 

 

The twins stepped forward next. One had bright blue hair, while the other had normal brown hair. The brown haired girl was shorter than the other, but there they stood, nearly identical and holding hands. 

 

“Why won’t you help us?” asked the blue haired girl. 

 

“Why do you want her to be sad?” questioned the other. “Do you want her to kill herself?” 

 

Neo was shaking his head rapidly. The group of people began to chant, their voices melding into one as they cornered Neo. The words they yelled, they chanted, dug their way into Neo’s ears, settling like a brand in his head. 

 

The only thing that pulled him away was a clearing of a throat to his left. He looked over, greeted by the sight of a tall by with fluffy brown hair and a jawline that could cut silver. Neo grinned, took a step forward, then stopped.

 

As soon as he had moved, a girl had stepped out from behind the boy, snaked her arm around his middle and kissed him. Neo felt like a knife had been thrown through his chest. A dagger to his heart. 

 

He stared, only barely hearing the calling of his name from behind him. He turned quickly, trying to rub the image of the two out of his eyes and wipe it from his mind. A screen had appeared, a girl smiling at him and reaching for him through it. She seemed so genuine.

 

Neo ran to her. He reached for her hand, but was met with the cool feel of glass on the tips of his fingers. Still, his hand met hers on the screen, and she smiled. He smiled weakly back. He stood there quietly, tears rolling down his face, and closed his eyes. 

 

~~~

 

Neo was snapping awake moments later, wrapped in blankets and holding his cat close to his chest. His phone was lit up with a string of notifications, one from the girl in the screen, one from the fluffy haired boy, and one from the white haired boy. He smiled to himself and pressed his head against the cat. She purred immediately. He never wanted to go back to that place.


End file.
